the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (season 8)
The eighth season of the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants, created by former marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, originally aired on Nickelodeon in the United States from March 26, 2011 to December 6, 2012, and contained 26 episodes (47 segments), beginning with the episodes "A Friendly Game" and "Oral Report". The series chronicles the exploits and adventures of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. The season was executive produced by series creator Hillenburg and writer Paul Tibbitt, who also acted as the showrunner. In 2011, SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip, an anthology series consisting of five episodes from the season, was launched. The show itself received several recognition, including the 2011 and 2012 Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite Cartoon. The series was also nominated in various international Kids' Choice Awards ceremonies for the same category. At the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards the show received four nominations—including Outstanding Children's Animated Program, Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program, Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program for Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, and Outstanding Sound Editing -Animation. At the 40th Daytime Emmy Awards, the series was nominated for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Editing - Animation. The show won the BAFTA Children's Awards for the International category. The episode "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" was well received at the 40th Annie Awards, being nominated for three categories, including a successful win for Dan Driscoll for the Character Animation in an Animated Television or other Broadcast Venue Production category. In 2012, it was reported that the show was receiving a decline in ratings. The Wall Street Journal pointed to a few possible problems: It could be too old, or it may be shown on TV too often. Another issue could be its licensing to Netflix, an on-demand Internet streaming media, the previous year. As a result, Netflix CEO Reed Hastings announced not to renew their existing deal with Viacom, owner of the SpongeBob trademark. Since then, Viacom's deal with Netflix expired, removed its shows such as SpongeBob, and Dora the Explorer, and moved its programmings to Amazon.com, Netflix's top competitor. Several compilation DVDs that contained episodes from the season were released. The SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete Eighth Season DVD was released in Region 1 on March 12, 2013, Region 2 on October 28, 2013, and Region 4 on October 30, 2013. Production The season aired on Nickelodeon, which is owned by Viacom, and was produced by United Plankton Pictures and Nickelodeon. The season's executive producers were series creator Stephen Hillenburg and Paul Tibbitt, who also acted as the series' showrunner. Due to the success of the show, the New York Daily News reported that Nickelodeon picked up SpongeBob SquarePants for an eighth season on December 14, 2009, during the year which the show was celebrating its tenth anniversary on television. Brown Johnson, president of animation for Nickelodeon and MTVN Kids & Family Group, announced the renewal of the series. The season was ordered with 26 episodes, that would bring the total number of episodes for the series to 178. With its episode count of 178, SpongeBob SquarePants surpassed Rugrats in episodes, it became the sixth Nickelodeon series with most episodes. Johnson said "After a decade on our air, SpongeBob has emerged as one of the most beloved and popular characters in television history. Audiences of all ages have fallen in love with this show and we're delighted to be serving up additional original episodes to our viewers for many years." Nickelodeon President Cyma Zarghami said "There are a bunch of different theories about SpongeBob. You can't dismiss the fact that it is a creatively excellent property. It's a character of good, positive energy. It came at a time when people wanted something more positive." On March 26, 2011, the season premiered with the "A Friendly Game" and "Oral Report". "A Friendly Game" was written by Casey Alexander, Zeus Cervas and Steven Banks, with Tom Yasumi serving as animation director. "Oral Report" was written by Alexander, Cervas and Dani Michaeli, and the animation was directed by Alan Smart. Animation was handled overseas in South Korea at Rough Draft Studios. In 2012, Nickelodeon produced and debuted "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!", the first full-length episode of the series that was produced in stop motion animation. Mark Caballero, Seamus Walsh, and Christopher Finnegan of Screen Novelties animated it, and Caballero and Walsh also served as its directors. Production on the episode began in October 2011 at Los Angeles, California. According to Finnegan, it took about five months to shoot, with a couple of months on either end for research and development and post. Animation directors credited with episodes in the eighth season included Caballero, Andrew Overtoom, Alan Smart, Walsh, and Tom Yasumi. Episodes were written by a team of writers, which consisted of Alexander, Banks, Luke Brookshier, Nate Cash, Marc Ceccarelli, Cervas, Sean Charmatz, Andrew Goodman, Derek Iversen, Mr. Lawrence, Michaeli, Richard Pursel, Aaron Springer, Paul Tibbitt, and Vincent Waller. The season was storyboarded by Alexander, Brookshier, Cash, Ceccarelli, Cervas, Charmatz, Springer, and Waller. This is the last season to be produced in standard definition. Cast The eighth season featured Tom Kenny as the voice of the title character SpongeBob SquarePants and his pet snail Gary. SpongeBob's best friend, a starfish named Patrick Star, was voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, while Rodger Bumpass played the voice of Squidward Tentacles, an arrogant and ill-tempered octopus. Other members of the cast were Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, a miserly crab obsessed with money who is SpongeBob's boss at the Krusty Krab; Mr. Lawrence as Plankton, a small green copepod and Mr. Krabs' business rival; Jill Talley as Karen, Plankton's sentient computer sidekick; Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, a squirrel from Texas; Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob's boating school teacher; and Lori Alan as Pearl, a teenage whale who is Mr. Krabs' daughter. In addition to the regular cast members, episodes feature guest voices from many ranges of professions, including actors, musicians, and artists. For instance, in the episode "Ghoul Fools", American actor and comedian Chris Elliott guest starred in the episode as Lord Poltergeist, ghost pirate who runs a "haunted house boat." Ernest Borgnine and Tim Conway returned in the episode "Mermaid Man Begins", reprising their roles as SpongeBob and Patrick's favorite superheroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, respectively. They reappeared in "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!", voicing their respective roles. In "Pet Sitter Pat", Marion Ross voiced her recurring role as Grandma SquarePants, SpongeBob's grandmother. Brian Doyle-Murray reprised his role as the Flying Dutchman for "Ghoul Fools". In "The Way of the Sponge", comedian Rich Fulcher guest starred as Fuzzy Acorns, Sandy's karate instructor. John Goodman guest starred in the special episode "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" as Santa Claus. In "Hello Bikini Bottom", Andy Samberg voiced the character of Colonel Carper, a concert manager who wants to become SpongeBob and Squidward's band manager. Samberg said "I've been a SpongeBob fan for years, so I was honored to be asked. It's one of the few shows ever that's just as funny for kids as it is for adults." Reception Ratings During its peak years in early 2000, SpongeBob SquarePants received enormous ratings and number of viewers. By 2012, it was reported that the series' ratings were declining. The average number of viewers aged 2 to 11 watching SpongeBob at any given time dropped 29% in the first quarter from a year earlier, according to Nielsen.Berr, Jonathan (May 4, 2012). Viacom should pull the plug on SpongeBob .MSN Money. Retrieved February 3, 2013. Wall Street Journal business writer John Jannarone suggested that the age of the series and oversaturation of the show might be contributing to the decline of the series' ratings, and might also be directly responsible for the decline in Nickelodeon's overall ratings. Media analyst Todd Juenger, directly attributes the decline in Nickelodeon's ratings to the availability of streaming video content on services like Netflix, a provider of on-demand Internet streaming media. Philippe Dauman, the president and CEO of Viacom, contradicted the notion saying he did not think "the limited amount of Nick library content on Netflix ... has had a significant impact". A Nickelodeon spokesman says SpongeBob is performing consistently well and remains as the number one rated animated series in all of children's television. He added "there is nothing that we have seen that points to SpongeBob as a problem." Dauman blamed the drop on "some ratings systemic issues" at Nielsen, citing extensive set-top-box data that "does in no way reflect" the Nielsen data. Juenger also notes that SpongeBob could affect the ratings of other Nickelodeon programming because children often change channels to find their favorite program, then stay tuned into that network. Nickelodeon recently reduced its exposure in television. In the first quarter of 2012, the network cut back on the number of episodes it aired by 16% compared with a year earlier. On April 22, 2013, Netflix CEO Reed Hastings announced their intentions not to renew their existing deal with Viacom. Since then, Viacom's deal with Netflix expired, and shows such as SpongeBob and Dora the Explorer were removed. However, seasons five through eight of SpongeBob are still available to stream on Netflix in Canada. On June 4, 2013, Viacom announced a multi-year licensing agreement which would move its programs, such as SpongeBob and Dora the Explorer, to Amazon.com, Netflix's top competitor. Amazon agreed to pay more than $200 million to Viacom for the license, its largest subscription streaming transaction ever. Reviews and accolades At the 39th Annie Awards, Dani Michaeli, Sean Charmatz, Nate Cash, Luke Brookshier and Paul Tibbitt were nominated for Best Writing in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Patrick's Staycation". Moreover, directors Mark Caballero and Seamus Walsh also received a nomination at the 40th Annie Awards for Directing in an Animated Television or other Broadcast Venue Production for the episode "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!". Nominated for the same episode, Dan Driscoll won the Character Animation in an Animated Television or other Broadcast Venue Production category. Savelen Forrest received the same nomination for his work on the episode, but lost. The episode was also nominated at the 2013 Golden Reel Awards for Best Sound Editing - Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue and ADR Animation in Television. "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" was nominated at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival for Special Award for a TV Series. The show itself received several recognition. At the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards the show received four nominations—including Outstanding Children's Animated Program, Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program, Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program for Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, and Outstanding Sound Editing - Animation. At the 40th Daytime Emmy Awards, the series was nominated for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Editing - Animation. The show was nominated at the Producers Guild of America for the Children's Program category. At the BAFTA Children's Awards, the show won the International category. At the 2011 and 2012 ASCAP Film and Television Awards, SpongeBob SquarePants won the Top Television Series category. Furthermore, at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards, the show won the Favorite Cartoon category. The series also won the succeeding year's Kids' Choice Awards and the 2011 Indonesia Kids' Choice Awards for the same category. SpongeBob SquarePants also received Favorite Cartoon nominations at the Kids' Choice Awards Argentina 2011 and 2012, and at the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards Mexico. At the TP de Oro, the show won the Best Children and Youth Program category. The season received positive reviews from media critics. In his review for The Boston Globe, Tom Russo was positive on the season DVD set. Russo praised the episode that "topped the shortlist", "Plankton's Good Eye", writing "the micro-antagonist clones one of SpongeBob's eyeballs for himself, and suddenly develops a more bubbly worldview." Author Richard Reitsma cited a scene in "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups", in which SpongeBob tries to win back Patrick's friendship by dressing as the operatic Brünnhilde (just as Bugs Bunny did in the classic 1957 cartoon What's Opera, Doc?), as an example of the supposed gay subtext in the series, claimed to exist by some critics of the show and denied by its creator.Richard D. Reitsma, "'Queer' (In)Tolerance in Children's Animated Films", in Pamela Demory and Christopher Pullen, eds., Queer Love in Film and Television: Critical Essays (Palgrave Macmillan, 2013), , pp. 130, 137 n.3. Excerpts available at Google Books. Episodes The episodes are ordered below by production number and not their original broadcast order. | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = When Squidward twists his ankle on the job, he threatens to take legal action unless his employer, Mr. Krabs, agrees to cater to him to his every need. Mr. Krabs, who eventually gets tired of doing everything for Squidward, hires SpongeBob and Patrick to investigate the scene. It is revealed in surveillance camera footage that Squidward is lying. The episode ends with Squidward catering Mr. Krabs as punishment for faking an accident. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.82 | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs and Plankton find a common enemy — a popular new restaurant — and work together to steal the secret formula of its burgers. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Instead of paying money to repair a hole in the wall of the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs decides to use it to gain more income by turning it into a drive-thru window. However, to avoid spending money, Mr. Krabs refuses to purchase adequate equipment for the drive-thru, nor hire extra employees to work the drive-thru. When SpongeBob and Squidward get overwhelmed, Mr. Krabs keeps pounding more holes into the walls of the restaurant to create more drive-thrus, until the Krusty Krab falls into pieces. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = SpongeBob gets driving lessons from the son of a legendary race-car driver, Tony Fast Jr. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 4.55 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick decide to build an indoor miniature golf course in SpongeBob's house. Squidward tells the two to keep the noise down while constructing the course. SpongeBob and Patrick try not to disturb Squidward while Patrick distracts SpongeBob to make him lose the game. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = After Patrick tells him to be more sentimental, SpongeBob becomes a hoarder, disturbing Squidward. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 5.76 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, Plankton, Karen, and Gary participate in a sled worm race for one million dollars. However, just before the race begins, Plankton sneaks off to the Krusty Krab and uses a robot as his replacement in the race. Plankton goes inside the Krusty Krab to steal the Krabby Patty formula, while the group must evade attacks from a snow monster. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 5.02 | ShortSummary = When Patrick suddenly grows a beard, he decides it is time for him to act like a grown-up. He tags along with Squidward, who offers to teach him everything he knows about how to be mature, much to SpongeBob's dismay. When at an opera house, the two watch SpongeBob, who performs an aria titled "Dear Friend." Patrick's beard is revealed to be a sea urchin, and he becomes friends with SpongeBob again. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 4.55 | ShortSummary = While preparing to give an oral report for boating school, SpongeBob comes down with stage fright. SpongeBob asks Sandy for help, and receives a pair of goggles that enable him to see people in their undergarments so he will not feel nervous. However, during his oral presentation, the goggles malfunction, and SpongeBob runs out of school in panic, taking a boatmobile with him. He ends up giving his oral report to two police officers. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Plankton tries to befriend Squidward in order to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, Squidward refuses to converse with him until SpongeBob tells Plankton that he must compliment Squidward's music in order to start a friendship. Plankton can not stand Squidward's clarinet playing, but goes along with it anyways. After Squidward reveals that he doesn't know the formula, Plankton runs off with his clarinet. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = When doing arts and crafts with SpongeBob, Patrick is coveted by everyone in town after an art critic praises his artwork. He soon becomes a famous artist, which makes Squidward jealous. When Patrick gets artist's block, he starts gluing googly eyes on Krabby Patties and selling them. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.57 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob invites Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Squidward, and Plankton to watch a slideshow of his family vacation to the Great Barrier Reef. In the slideshow, SpongeBob, his parents, and Patrick go on a road trip. Note: This is episode is part of SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Patrick wants to take a vacation, so SpongeBob comes up with a solution — a "staycation", a vacation at home — which delights Patrick. Note: This is episode is part of SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob win free tickets to a cruise, thanks to Plankton, but they do not know that it is a secret plan to steal the Krabby Patty formula. At the same time, Plankton tricks his computer wife Karen for a vacation, and she is initially excited until she realizes that this is part of his plan to steal the formula. They both hop on the same cruise as Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. Note: This is episode is part of SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Sandy prepares her rocket to go to the Moon for a vacation. However, SpongeBob accidentally stows away, and when on the Moon, the two set out camp. SpongeBob and Sandy play sports, including sandboarding on its craters. After accidentally crashing the sandboard into the fuel tank, they rush to return home before the fuel runs out. Note: This is episode is part of SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs takes a vacation with SpongeBob and Pearl to the Bikini Bottom Mint. However, Pearl does not want to tag along, so she stays at a destroyed museum. When two bank robbers seize the mint, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs stop them and are rewarded with a special edition one-dollar bill with their faces on it. Pearl confiscates the money and spends it on a new pair of shoes. Note: This is episode is part of SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.91 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick find a houseboat haunted by a crew of ghost pirates. The two get caught in a feud between them and the Flying Dutchman. Guest appearance: Chris Elliott as Lord Poltergeist. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.65 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick learn the secret origins of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy from the heroes themselves. Guest appearances: Ernest Borgnine and Tim Conway as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.65 | ShortSummary = Plankton grows himself another eye because he lacks depth perception. However, it changes his personality and causes him to be nice, because the eye is from SpongeBob's DNA. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 4.39 | ShortSummary = The night before a school dance, Pearl gets a barnacle on her face. Mr. Krabs asks SpongeBob to help his daughter remove the blemish to save money, instead of taking Pearl to expensive treatment. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 4.39 | ShortSummary = When SpongeBob gets an invitation to his grandma's birthday party, he asks Patrick to pet-sit Gary. However, SpongeBob gets worried about Patrick's misguided attempts at pet-sitting. Guest appearance: Marion Ross as Grandma SquarePants. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.33 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob gladly accepts to house sit Sandy's treedome while she is away. All is quiet until Patrick arrives for a visit and causes chaos, which results in the treedome getting destroyed. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.33 | ShortSummary = Squidward and SpongeBob win backstage passes and tickets to Kelpy G's live concert. However, Patrick eats their passes shortly after the concert begins. Losing their passes, SpongeBob and Squidward try to sneak backstage to meet Kelpy G. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.27 | ShortSummary = After making bubbles with hot sauce, SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally destroy Sandy's air supply by causing a fire and filling her treedome with water. The two must help Sandy find enough oxygen until they can make her treedome safe again. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.27 | ShortSummary = Sandy introduces Fuzzy Acorns, "the greatest karate master ever," to SpongeBob. Fuzzy trains Sandy to earn the "blacker belt," the highest belt in karate. SpongeBob wishes he had a belt, which Fuzzy overhears and tells SpongeBob that if he wants one, he has to earn it. While working at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob accidentally beats Fuzzy in a karate match and earns a belt. Guest appearance: Rich Fulcher as Fuzzy Acorns. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.27 | ShortSummary = While looking for spare change, Mr. Krabs notices an oversized soybean at Sandy's treedome. Mr. Krabs is interested in what could have enlarged the plant, and Sandy reveals an experimental growth formula, which Mr. Krabs steals. At the Krusty Krab, he uses the growth formula on a Krabby Patty, but it keeps growing, and SpongeBob must find a way to stop it. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.27 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob receives a letter from his old friend Bubble Buddy, asking to babysit his son Shiny. Shiny causes trouble and SpongeBob struggles to keep him out of dangerous situations. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Squidward has had it with SpongeBob's annoying antics and issues SpongeBob a restraining order. The restraining order gets in the way of their work at the Krusty Krab, and Patrick is temporarily hired to help out. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Squidward discovers a piece of art by an artist named "Fiasco," and Mr. Krabs decides to use it as an attraction to his customers at the Krusty Krab. Plankton steals the art, believing he can reverse engineer the Krabby Patty formula from it. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 4.12 | ShortSummary = Squidward does not have a happiest memory, so SpongeBob tries to help him create one. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 4.12 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Sandy battle an evil jellyfish overlord, who replaces everyone in town with clones. After searching for clues, they figure out that its weakness is mayonnaise. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = Plotting to ruin Mr. Krabs, Plankton drives away his customers with fake Krabby Patty samples. As a result, Mr. Krabs is forced to give out free Krabby Patties in order to try to win them back. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = SpongeBob's pineapple house is falling apart and needs repairs, so he gets all of his friends to help him refurbish it. However, despite the big changes, SpongeBob is not happy with his new home. He gets an identical copy of his old house after opening a "fully furnished pineapple in a can" from Gary. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.25 | ShortSummary = When Plankton replaces his computer wife Karen with an upgraded version, the original Karen leaves and gets a job at the Krusty Krab. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.01 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob has difficulty falling asleep, and consults Patrick for help. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.65 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick get face freeze after making too many faces, despite being warned not to by Mr. Krabs. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.70 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob and Patrick spend a final day at Glove World before it shuts down forever. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = When Squidward goes home sick with a fake illness, SpongeBob thinks he has caught it for real. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.65 | ShortSummary = Mrs. Puff enters SpongeBob into a demolition derby, but SpongeBob's awful driving makes him a superstar. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = SpongeBob brings home a box of new snail treats that Gary will do anything to get — especially when they run out. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.51 | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs organizes a guessing game to his customers at the Krusty Krab for a Krabby Patty. When Plankton tries it, he gets the right answer, and Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob stall the contest to prevent him from getting his prize. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = December 6, 2012 | Viewers = 3.61 4.61 | ShortSummary = In this special stop-motion episode, Plankton turns everybody in Bikini Bottom from nice to naughty by feeding them his special jerktonium-laced fruitcakes and transforming them into jerks in his attempt to get his Christmas wish — the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, when it is revealed that the only victim capable of surviving the mineral is SpongeBob because of his massive love for the holidays, SpongeBob must save the rest of Bikini Bottom from getting coal for Christmas. Guest appearance: John Goodman as Santa Claus. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.28 | ShortSummary = Plankton teams up with Man Ray to get the Krabby Patty formula and rule the world. However, his plan backfires when Man Ray becomes addicted to Krabby Patties. Guest appearances: Ernest Borgnine and Tim Conway as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.30 | ShortSummary = Squidward quits the Krusty Krab to work for Plankton, turning the Chum Bucket into an overnight success. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 3.36 | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs wants all of Bikini Bottom to eat at the Krusty Krab, so SpongeBob and Patrick go on an advertising blitz. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.30 | ShortSummary = Mr. Krabs and Plankton circulate petitions about the bulldozing of a Bikini Bottom restaurant. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 2.76 | ShortSummary = A concert promoter named Colonel Carper wants SpongeBob and Squidward to form a band together and sends them on a "world tour." However, Mr. Krabs decides to manage them in order to make his own profits from his two employees' success. Guest appearance: Andy Samberg as Colonel Carper. | LineColor = 04B0F7 }} }} DVD release The DVD boxset for season eight was released by Paramount Home Entertainment and Nickelodeon in the United States and Canada in March 2013, three months after it had completed broadcast on television. The DVD release features bonus materials. Notes References External links *Season 8 at TV.com *Season 8 at Metacritic Category:2011 American television seasons Category:2012 American television seasons Category:SpongeBob SquarePants seasons